


My Brother Taught Me

by preferredmethodofprocrastination



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I don't know her btohers name but he's micheal here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preferredmethodofprocrastination/pseuds/preferredmethodofprocrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy gives her brother what for after he startles her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother Taught Me

**Author's Note:**

> One of the few things I had a problem with in the first two episodes was the incredibly annoying part where after Peggy did some bad ass throw down on Mr. Jarvis, she said her brother taught it to her... *looks at the camera like I'm on the office* In other words I fixed it.

The world of the attic was dusty and dank, full of mothballs and floating pieces of fuzz. Peggy sat on the floor, stretched out, legs splayed comfortably. Her shirt was untucked, her vest was crooked and, as far as Peggy knew, was backwards as well. Her woolly stockings were pulled up to two different places on her legs, one mid-calf and one lingered just around her ankle. Her Mary Jane's were scuffed. Her Mama would be furious, but she didn't care. She basked in the beams of sunlight filtering themselves through the aged glass in the attic windows. 

From behind her there was a small noise, the squeak of a wooden board set in the floor. Peggy jumped to her feet. She knew it was her brother, there was no question. He loved sneaking up on her. He was her only bully, in that brotherly fond sort of way, but truthfully he only ever had the chance to tease her when they were both at home. That was never. He was older than she, in his 7th year. She was only in her 5th. They attended different boarding schools far from their family's  Hampshire home.

“Michael!” she hissed into the dark. “If you scare me I'll hit you! I swear I will!”

“BOO!” he jumped out of the dark and up behind her as quick as a cat. She shrieked,  much to her chagrin. She had been hoping to remain calm and passive as he tried to startle her. 

Much to  _ Michael _ ’s surprise, her vow held quite true. She whirled around and swatted him over the ear so hard she heard something in his jaw pop. It was immensely satisfying. For good measure, she tried something she had seen her friend Marie practice on another girl, Jeanne, in their literature and grammar class… long story. It was a judo style throw. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around. For a moment, Michael seemed suspended in air, until the moment ended and she threw him down onto the creaky wooden floor of the attic. 

Micheal groaned.

“That's what you get for frightening me,” he scrambled to his feet and brushed his back off. His school uniform was covered in dust and various other forms of filth. He rubbed his bottom and scowled at her.

“Where did you learn that, Peg?” he asked.

“I guess I technically learned it from you, being an arse,” she put her hands on her hips, rather proud of herself.

“Am I a good teacher?” he asked, he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue afterwards so that he looked like the sort of grotesque mask one might wear to scare the living daylights out of one's dormatory matron… not that Peggy knew anything about anything of the sort.

“No, you're bloody horrible,” she stuck out her own tongue and he rolled his eyes.

“You know I can get you caught for cursing. You sound like father's old army friends,” he grinned widely as he went to exit the room. Peggy shoved him and he stumbled.

“You'll do no such thing,” she sassed.

“Oh won't I?” he turned and leapt at her. He got her in a headlock and yanked on one of her braided pigtails. Peggy hissed and scratched him with her nails, but when he refused to let go and kept pulling her hair she had to resort to crude methods.

Peggy slammed her head back into his. 

“OUCH!” he exclaimed. He reached up to touch his nose, tender and red, but not bleeding. “You don’t fight fair,” he pouted.

“I never claimed to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if I need to do a disclaimer but better safe than sorry. I do not own any of the characters created by Marvel Comics or displayed in the Marvel Cinematic Universe..


End file.
